La chica del teatro
by Humpty Dumpty Dhu
Summary: Zuko se enamora de la artista vestida de Guerrera Kyoshi. Este fic participa en la actividad "Amigo Invisible" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin! Para LupitaAzucena. (AU)


Disclaimer: **_Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang_** es propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. La imagen de portada tampoco me pertenece. Créditos al artista.

Este fic participa en la actividad "Amigo Invisible" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!

Para **LupitaAzucena**. Hijaa. Siendo honesta tus peticiones me dieron un poquito de dolor de cabeza xD. Aunque las ideas me gustaron, fueron personajes difíciles de manejar para mí *n*. No estoy conforme con mi trabajo, así que espero otro día regalarte algo decente xD.

En fin, aprovecho la actividad para decirte que te aprecio muchoo. Eres una persona divertida, única y una gran escritora *o*. Gracias también por siempre participar en el foro x3.

Bueno, el fic...

Advertencias: Universo Alterno, OoC.

* * *

Era el cuarto sábado que iba. Se podría decir que casi se sabía los movimientos de memoria. Cada siete días gastaba 100 Yuanes en el boleto del teatro. Una cantidad justa a cambio de lo que ofrecía.

Las luces se apagaron, anunciando la tercera llamada. Él se removió en su asiento, ansioso por verla. Si le hubiera contado a cualquiera lo que pasaba por su mente en esos instantes, lo tacharía sin dudarlo de acosador o loco. Y es que, ¿quién podría enamorarse de alguien que ni siquiera conoce, de una bailarina? Por extraño que suene, a él le había pasado.

Todo comenzó el día cinco del mes. Su hermana Azula, junto con sus dos amigas Ty Lee y Mai, lo habían invitado al espectáculo de baile en el teatro "El Cometa". Los invitados eran artistas del Reino Tierra. Durante una hora presentarían bailables típicos de su nación de origen y, al finalizar, prometían una mesa de bocadillos gratis para el público. Ninguno estaba realmente emocionado con ir, a excepción de Ty Lee, quien no dejaba de hablar sobre lo maravilloso que sería el show. Zuko aceptó más que nada por la comida gratis.

Los primeros tres números le habían resultado aburridos. Tan sólo parejas con vestuarios ridículos haciendo piruetas en el escenario. En cambio, fue en el cuarto donde se enamoró. Una música instrumental que un principio le sonó delicada, le dio la bienvenida a "Las Guerreras Kyoshi", un grupo de cinco mujeres vestidas con kimonos verdes, armadura metálica, adornos en sus cabellos color dorados o verdosos, junto con abanicos, escudos y katanas que las hacían lucir peligrosas, pero al mismo tiempo hermosas. Y lo más notable: Su maquillaje. Tenían el rostro pintado de blanco y los párpados color terracota. Eran una imagen fascinante de ver.

Luego de su introducción donde se paseaban escondidas tras sus abanicos, le siguió una música creada por tambores y flautas, que le daban una ambientación salvaje. Entonces ellas representaron una pelea, con movimientos de katana y pasos de baile. Zuko quedó impresionado. Eran en verdad talentosas, y durante los cinco minutos que duró, no pudo despegar sus ojos de la que parecía ser la artista principal. Tenía una figura esbelta, y su cabello chocolate relucía al lado de las cabelleras negras de sus compañeras. Cuando se acabó su número, Zuko aplaudió de pie, ante las expresiones de sorpresa de sus acompañantes.

Esa noche soñó con la mujer que se escondía entre tanto maquillaje. No pudo evitarlo, más pronto que tarde la Guerrera Kyoshi se adueñó de sus pensamientos. Sentía un incontrolable deseo de verla. Así que decidió volver al teatro el sábado siguiente, y el siguiente, y el último sábado también.

El festival de danza del Reino Tierra sólo estaría en la cuidad un mes, y Zuko no dejaría pasar cualquier oportunidad que se le presentara para verla.

Ahí estaba, en el último espectáculo. Los reflectores parecían alumbrar únicamente a su mujer misteriosa que zapateaba, y, según la imaginación de Zuko, que se movía sólo para él. Incluso por un momento creyó que sus miradas se cruzaron. Ella lo vio y sonrió y él se quedó atónito. Quizá comprar su asiento en la primera fila había dado resultado.

Después de más números de baile a los que el joven no prestó atención, se acabó el show. El maestro de ceremonias dio un discurso de agradecimiento, anunciando que se irían de la Nación del Fuego, y que su siguiente destino sería Ciudad República.

Zuko se sintió ansioso. Ella se iría y jamás volvería a verla. Si tan sólo hubiera una forma de hablarle, si tan sólo no fuera tan cobarde... Pero lo era. Una vez se despidieron los artistas, él se marchó a su casa, con todas las palabras que no pudo decir atoradas en su garganta.

* * *

—Zuko, Zuko, ¿por qué estás tan triste? —Le preguntó Ty Lee el martes por la mañana—. He visto que casi no comes y te la pasas en tu habitación, solo.

—¿Tú crees que se pueda llegar a amar a alguien con quien jamás has tenido una conversación? —interrogó angustiado, porque necesitaba saber si ese dolor que sentía era nada más ni nada menos, que un corazón roto.

—¡Ah, entonces se trata del amor! Zuko, sobre el amor no hay nada escrito. Uno puede llegar a enamorase de cualquiera, en el momento menos inesperado —respondió sabiamente, basándose en sus experiencias personales, y sus conocimientos sacados de novelas románticas.

—¿Y crees que vale la pena luchar por amor?

—Es lo único por lo cual vale la pena hacerlo.

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para él.

—¡Gracias, Ty Lee! —Se despidió de ella con un abrazo, preguntándose qué hacía alguien tan dulce siendo amiga de su terrible hermana.

Y con su Guerrera en mente, metió en una mochila ropa y zapatos, tomó dinero, y agradeció que fueran vacaciones, pues así no levantaría sospechas de su desaparición, y también dio las gracias a que mamá y papá estuvieran muy ocupados en sus asuntos como para notar la ausencia de su hijo.

—Si alguien pregunta, di que me fui de vacaciones a la Isla Ember —Le dijo a Azula.

—Sí, como sea —contestó con los ojos en su revista.

Llegó a Ciudad República a la mañana siguiente. Había sido un largo viaje en tren. No era la primera vez que iba ahí, pero siempre le encontraba algo de diferente a la ciudad. Parecía crecer día con día, y estaba bastante cambiada a comparación con la última ocasión.

Lo primero que hizo fue buscar un hotel, donde se instaló y pagó por cinco días. Luego, salió emocionado a recorrer el lugar.

Estaba en una banca del centro, comiendo un helado, cuando una hermosa chica se le acercó.

—Me gusta tu cicatriz —comentó con una media sonrisa. Él arrugó el ceño. Odiaba que lo molestaran por ello. Usualmente la gente no hacía comentarios al respecto, pero esta señorita parecía ser la excepción—. En verdad. Te da un aspecto rebelde y seductor —Se le acercó más, hasta que sus narices se tocaron. Zuko enrojeció de vergüenza.

—Yo soy Suki, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Zuko —La miró a los ojos. Había algo en ellos que le resultaba familiar.

—Lindo nombre para un lindo chico —Antes de irse, se despidió con un apretón de manos, riendo divertida. Él se quedó sin palabras.

* * *

El sábado había llegado. Ahora se encontraba en el teatro, esperando el número cuatro.

Cuando por fin salieron a escena, esta vez no hubo duda: Le había sonreído, y no sólo eso, ¡le guiñó el ojo! Ahí fue cuando todo tuvo sentido.

—Suki —susurró soñador, con la esperanza de que esa noche, al finalizar el espectáculo, pudiera volver a hablar con ella, con la bailarina que lo conquistó con su vestuario y sus ágiles movimientos.


End file.
